


Don't Leave

by Rebaforever15



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebaforever15/pseuds/Rebaforever15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favourite couple finally get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

DON'T LEAVE  
WAKING THE DEAD  
BOYD/GRACE.

Sitting at his desk, He couldn't help thinking about how he had been with his team the last few months. He was always losing his temper with them, No matter how hard they tried to please him. They did their best to keep out of his way. Grace was around him more than the others so she was the one he would take it out on. Finishing off his paperwork, He thought more and more about her and how guilty he felt. He didn't mean to behave the way he did but he couldn't seem to control himself. No matter how awful he was to her, She would always come back. He always commended her for that.

Glancing over into Boyd's office. Grace kept going over and over the letter she was writing. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. She knew Boyd wouldn't cope if she left but at the same time she couldn't go on the way she had been. His behaviour with her and the rest of the team had drained the life out of her and she couldn't take it anymore. She really didn't want to leave but unless he sorted himself out then she would have no option.

He looked over into her office, Debating whether or not to go over. She probably wouldn't even want to talk to him. The way he had been lately, Probably not. However at that moment he just wanted to be near her. He had always cared a great deal for Grace and had started to think about perhaps acting on his impulses. The worst she could do was say no.

Hiding the letter in her desk drawer, She began to feel Boyd's eyes on her. If he wanted to talk then she wished that he would just do it already. Stupid man, She thought to herself, A fool. Straight away she took the words back. Aside from his short temper, He was genuinely a good man. She loved working with him, One of the best detectives she knew. He was a good friend, Who would drop everything to come to her aid if she needed him. At the end of the day Boyd was Boyd and nothing would ever change him. It was just his persona. It's what made him who he was. She knew this already and so she had to accept him for who he was.

He eventually got tired of debating and walked over to her office.  
"Grace, Can I come in".  
"Yes, If you want too".  
"Right".  
"Boyd. What do you want".  
"Yeah. Ok Grace. I'm getting to that". Replying with a hint of anger in his voice.  
"Sorry".  
"Look Grace. I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you all lately. Well more you than anyone".  
"You have noticed then".  
"Ofcourse I have and I need you to know how sorry I am".  
"Are you really".  
His heart broke the moment he saw the sadness in her eyes. All he wanted to do was to hold her.  
"Grace. I am so sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you. You know what I'm like when a case gets on top of me".  
"Yes. You lose control and you take it out on everyone around you. Boyd you have got to learn to contorl your temper".  
"I know Grace".  
"I'm not kidding Boyd. I was in the process of writing you my resignation".  
"What. Grace, Please don't leave".  
"I don't know Boyd".

He stood with a look of panic on his face. He knew the unit wouldn't survive if she left and neither would he.  
"Grace. Please. I need you. We couldn't survive without you".  
"I'm sure they'd manage".  
"Perhaps. But I wouldn't".  
Looking into his worried face, She remembered why she cared so much about him. The very prospect of her leaving the unit or him frightened him to death.  
"Grace. I swear to you I'll change".  
"You say that everytime this happens Boyd. Why should I believe you this time".  
"Because I don't want to lose you. Your the best profiler we have".  
"There's more to my life than this job. I'd like some excitment in my life. A man even".  
"You have me".  
"Your my boss. My friend. I need a little more".  
"You mean a relationship".  
"Yes".  
"Then start one with me".  
Grace sat back in her chair. She wasn't absolutely sure if he was being serious or not.  
"Grace. Say something".  
"I'm really not sure waht to say".

Boyd walked over to Grace's desk. He took her by the arm to help her to her feet and gazed into her eyes.  
"I'm serious Grace. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for a long time. So please don't hate me for doing this".  
Within seconds he was kissing her. Everything she wanted from him, He was now delivering.  
"That was very inappropriate for the office Boyd".  
"Perhaps, But I don't care. I love you so much Grace. Please give me one last chance to prove to you how much you mean to me".  
He was being so sweet at that moment, So she decided to give him one last chance. She really felt that he meant it this time. He had finally told her how he really felt and she had waited a long time for him to say those three little words. She just prayed that it would last this time.

The weeks went by and Boyd's attitude with his team and with Grace changed for the better. He made his apologies to Eve, Stella and Spence for the way he had been with them. They were just relieved that he was back to his old self. He spent alot more time with Grace, Trying to salvage his relationship with her. She had already forgiven him but she could see it was doing him good too build bridges. It had been three weeks since Boyd had told Grace that he loved her. He decided that it was time to take her out. Spend some extra time with her. He had booked a lovely restaurant and now all he had to do was ask her. She was just getting ready to leave for the evening when he appeared at her office door.  
"Hi". He whispered in her ear.  
"Boyd. You scared me. How long have you been there".  
"Long enough".  
At that moment Grace felt his arms around her waist. She turned to face him and then they kissed.  
"What was that for". She asked holding onto him tightly.  
"Just for being you".  
"Thank you Boyd. What did you want. You are after something I assume".  
"Well as it happens I am after something".  
"Boyd".  
"Not that. I wanted to ask you out to dinner with me".  
"I'd love too. When".  
"Well, Now".  
"Now. Boyd. I'm hardly dressed for a night out".  
"You look perfect to me".  
"I do".  
"You look georgous Grace".  
"Boyd". She replied blushing slightly.  
"Don't look so embarrased. You are. Come on, Lets go to dinner. What do you say".  
"Why not".

They left the unit and went out to dinner. They spent the evening talking and behaving as though they were on their first date. For the first time in a long time Boyd saw Grace smile and she in return had never seen Boyd so relaxed. It was good to see him so at peace for once. Boyd couldn't stop smiling. He wondered why the hell he had waited so long to finally admit his true feelings to Grace. It had gone to such an extreme of Grace actually wanting to leave the unit to finally make Boyd realise just how much she meant to him. The evening had been an enjoyable one and it had began to get really late. They had decided to go for a walk in the park. It was a quiet stroll and they were enjoying every minute of it.  
"Boyd. Thank you for dinner. It was just what I needed".  
"Your welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it. So do we class this as our first date then".  
"I think we do. It was very memorable".  
"It's not over yet Grace".  
They stood in the beautifully lit park and Boyd kissed Grace like she had never been kissed before. She knew at that moment that she wouldn't be alone tonight.

Time passed and before they knew it they were four months into their relationship. The team were now fully aware off what was going on. Their boss was always so happy these days. He was still a very thorough detective but he never stayed past six o'clock and he made sure that he never took his work home. He knew that if that happened then any chance of a like with Grace was over.  
"Boss. We're going to the pub. You two fancy coming". Spence asked.  
"I'm not sure. Grace".  
"Actually would you mind if we didn't. I'm not feeling all that great".  
"Ofcouse. Maybe another night Spence".  
"No worries. Grace, Hope you feel better". Spence replied.  
"Thanks Spence".  
Spence closed the office door behind him and Boyd went over to join Grace on the couch.  
"So now that he's left. What are we doing tonight".  
"Boyd. I already told you. I'm not feeling well".  
"Oh. You do feel a bit hot". Placing his hand on her forehead.  
"Can we just go home. Please".  
"Ofcouse. Come on lets get you home".  
They got up from the couch and Grace suddenly became very dizzy. Seconds later she fell back into Boyd's arms. He managed to catch her in time. He got her comfy on the couch and then he went and called Eve to come and take a look at her.

Boyd sat outside his office just staring at Grace. She didn't look well. She had seemed fine earlier. It had just happened so quickly. About 20 minutes later Eve arrived.  
"Boyd. How is she".  
"I'm not really sure. She's lying down in my office. She seemed fine earlier".  
Eve went into his office and Boyd stood by the door not willing himself to go in.  
"She's very flushed". Eve said feeling her forehead.  
"Eve. I haven't been pushing her too hard again have I".  
"Actually. You have been a model of restraint. I'm rather proud of you at the moment".  
"Then what's wrong with her".  
"Well if you go and get some air and leave me alone with her then I'll examine her".  
"Right then".  
"Why don't you go down to the pub with the others and I'll give you a call when I'm done here".  
"No. I'll just wait outside. I don't want to leave her. Just let me know when your done".  
"Sure. Now go".

Boyd left and Eve went over to Grace. She could see right away that something wasn't right. Grace looked very pale and exhausted. She woke to find Eve checking her blood pressure. She tried to hide her face from Eve but she could see that she had been crying.  
"Grace. How do you feel now".  
"Look, I'm alright. Boyd shouldn't have called you".  
"Well I disagree. He's really worried about you".  
"It's just a bug. I'll be alright".  
"Grace. Your blood pressure's really high. Your tired all the time and you've lost alot of weight lately".  
"It's not what you think".  
"I think it's exactly what I think. You need to tell him Grace".  
"I can't tell him Eve. He has worked so hard at this relationship. How's he going to react when I throw a baby into the situation". She relied close to tears.  
"Grace. I think your underestimating just how much Boyd really feels about you. He loves you so much and he's not about to run out on you. Not when you really need him. He'll stand by you, After all it is his baby too".  
"How could I let this happen at my age".  
"It happens Grace. Look why don't you get some rest and I'll be outside if you need me. Ok".  
"Thanks Eve".

Eve went outside to the car park for a smoke when she noticed Boyd standing by his car. She knew Grace wouldn't have the strength to tell him so she decided to handle it herself.  
"Boyd".  
"Eve. Finally. You were up there for ages".  
"Yeah. Sorry".  
"So. Is Grace ok".  
"She'll be fine".  
"Why don't I believe you". He said noticing her expression.  
"There is something you need to know. It may come as quite a shock".  
"Eve. What is it. Your scaring me".  
"Boyd. Your going to be a father".  
"Come again".  
"Grace is pregnant. Congratulations".  
Boyd stood there silent for a few moments trying to take in what Eve had just told him.  
"Are you absolutely certain she's pregnant".  
"Defineately. She already knew".  
"Why didn't she tell me".  
"She was scared. She didn't think you'd want it. Boyd. I know this is a shock but don't go throwing away everything you have with Grace. You've worked really hard to make it work and I'm really proud of you for that".  
"You are".  
"We all are. You've made a big improvement in a short space of time. Please don't mess it up".  
"I'd never do anything to jepordise what I have with Grace. I've waited too long to be with her and I'm not about to lose her now. I love her Eve".  
"Well don't tell me, Tell her".  
"I will. Are you going back to the pub".  
"Well I was but if you want me to hang around I will".  
"No it's ok. I think I need to do this alone".  
"I'll go and join Spence and Stella and let them know the good news".  
"Thank's for being here Eve".  
"Your welcome. Night Boyd".  
"Night".

Eve left Boyd alone in the car park and she headed off to the pub. He stoog alone for a few moments while he got himself together. He still couldn't believe that Grace was pregnant, That he was going to be a father again. He was filled with so many different emotions. All he wanted was to be close to Grace. He made his way back into the unit and stopped at his office door. He looked at her lying on the couch resting. She had been so tired that it seemed a shame to wake her but he had to let her know how he felt.  
"Grace. Grace, Wake up".  
"Boyd. Is it time to go home".  
"Soon. But before we do I need you to know something".  
"What is it".  
Boyd helped Grace to sit up and he knelt down beside her and took her hands in his.  
"I spoke to Eve".  
"Oh. I see".  
"Grace. Why didn't you tell me".  
"I'm sorry Boyd. I know I should have told you. I was scared".  
"I know you were. You will be fine you know".  
"I know. This is good news isn't it. I know it's a huge shock at our age but I really need to know that your ok with this. I need to know I'm not on my own".  
Grace looked into Boyd's eyes. She was so scared that he wouldn't want the baby. She knew she wouldn't be able to do it on her own. She needed him. Boyd could see how terrified she was.  
"Grace. Your not on your own. I'm thrilled. I want this baby as much as you do. I know your scared but I promise you I'll be with you all the way. I love you so much Grace. Both of you". He said smiling.  
"We love you too. Thank you for making this all easier on me. It means alot".  
"I'd do anything for you. You know that".  
"Can we go home now".  
"Sure. Lets get you home. You need to rest".

They left the unit and headed home for the evening. Boyd was so happy. The only thing he had ever wanted was Grace and he had waited a long time for her. And now after only a few months together they were going to have a baby. From that moment he vowed to make it work.

The End.


End file.
